


Disconcerto

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle (Miraculous Ladybug), Canon Universe, Duet, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Friend Adrien Agreste, I know this won't happen but I wanted to write violinist Luka and pianist Adrien as a duet, Kissing, Luka Couffaine & Adrien Agreste friendship, Luka Couffaine Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Original Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Pianist Adrien Agreste, S4 theory, Violin contest, s4 spoilers, violinist Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: *S4 spoilers / theory*Luka is worried about losing his scholarship because of the 'not excellent' scores his violin teacher keeps giving him. When Marinette hears that her boyfriend's only chance to convince his violin teacher is to win a violin contest, she sets her determination to help him. There's only one problem: they need Adrien's help- and to convince his father.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Disconcerto

**Author's Note:**

> My take on violinist Luka's episode.  
> I probably added too much Lukanette fluff for Canon Universe, but I regret nothing.

It was a peaceful evening at the Liberty when a deep sigh interrupted the sounds of Luka's guitar. Seated next to him, knees slightly touching, Marinette fidgeted in surprise. It was unusual to see him sigh. And it was unusual to see him down as well. But Luka kept playing and, despite not being a music expert, she noticed his music sounded slightly... _off?_ _Distant?_ And she couldn't help but feel curious and worried for her boyfriend's mysterious behavior.

"What's wrong, Luka? You seem down?"

The music immediately stopped as Luka's eyes darted to Marinette's, opened in surprise at her sudden question. She sounded worried, and that made him slightly happy, but also bad for instigating concern on her.

"It's nothing, Marinette. Nothing that should trouble you" he answered, returning to strum the strings of his guitar with his long fingers. He kept playing a little, making a few unusual mistakes Marinette didn’t fail to notice, and that encouraged her to insist.

"Luka. I know you're worried about something. You always listen and help me whenever I need it. Let me do the same for you" she offered.

"Thank you, Marinette." Luka smiled. "But I don't think you can help me. I appreciate your offer, though" he ended, kissing the top of her head.  _ ‘So unfair’ _ Marinette pouted while he giggled a little.

"Luka!" She finally yelled. "Don't be stubborn and let me help you. I want to know what's worrying you so much. And I want to help you, if I can! I'm your girlfriend. I want you to trust me" she clinged to his arm looking straight into his eyes. "Tell me. Please?"

Luka blushed a little before looking away, unable to keep looking at the beautiful starry eyes that were making him melt.  _ She was too cute _ . And the way she said she was his girlfriend… Luka’s heart was loudly pouding in happiness in his chest. Not that it showed on the outside, obviously.

"Ok…" he finally agreed, moved by Marinette's support. His answer caused her smile to grow wider in victory before he started his explanation. "You know how I go to a private school that focuses on music, right?" Marinette  assented , even if she didn't know much about it. They hadn't been dating long, and Luka was very reserved when it came to himself. She was curious to know more about him. "Well, the thing is that school is very expensive… In truth, the only reason I can afford going there is because of my outstanding scores and the  scholarship I keep receiving every year” 

“That’s amazing…” Marinette mumbled, causing Luka to stop looking worried and smile instead, only for a second.

“But this year… There's a new violin teacher that never gives me more than a  B+ . I don't want to sound  like I’m bragging , but I think I'm doing just as well, if not better than my classmates who get excellent scores. I don't know if  Maestro Pinsart holds any personal grudge against me or my looks or whatever, but I can't seem to get there no matter how hard I try" Luka shrugged again, finishing with another sigh under Marinette's focused stare. 

"You play the violin?" Marinette asked, in awe. 

"The violin, the guitar, the lyre, the cello… The piano too, even if just a bit”, he smiled. 

“I didn’t know that!” Marinette was amazed. She had never heard any of that before.

“That’s for string instruments. I can also play the flute and the drums, for the wind and percussion instrument classes, even if just the basics”

"Wow… That's amazing! How come you never told me before?" she asked, in glowing eyes.

"I like to be reserved about my own stuff" Luka shrugged with a soft smile.  "Whenever I tell people about my scholarship most people think I'm just telling them because I’m either arrogant or looking for compliments, which couldn’t be farther than the truth. Their heart songs turn to jealous tunes that twist into fake compliments they feel pressured to make because of it. I hate it. That’s why I prefer to be quiet about it. Many people are envious of the way I can understand music and they can't"

Marinette felt embarrassed and used his shoulder to hide her red face behind. "Oh… I see. It makes sense… Oh... I'm such a bad girlfriend... I should have asked before… I'm sorry"

"Don't be” Luka smiled widely, while his hand moved to carefully grab a flock of her twin-tail’s hair. “You know now. And if there’s anything else you want to know, you can ask me anytime. You’re not like the others, Marinette. I know you’re sincere about your feelings" 

“Thank you. I will" she blushed at the compliment and smiled at his widening grin. "But Luka, is there really no way to pass that subject and get your scholarship back? Maybe talk to the teacher…?" Marinette suggested.

"I already did that, Marinette. But his solution seems  unattainable " he sighed again with a sad smile.

"So there’s a solution, then! What does it consist of?" Her eyes opened more.

Luka put his guitar aside to welcome Marinette in his arms, where she immediately found comfort. "You see? There's a violin contest for students from 14 to 16 years old in two weeks, Sunday. If I win that contest, the teacher is going to give me a ‘super excellent’ score and, in consequence, I'll be able to get my  scholarship back and keep going to my music school" He told her, close to her ear, with his arms finding its natural position around her waist.

"Wow, That’s it then! If it’s you, I’m sure you can win!” she exclaimed, locking fingers with him. “I believe in you” she finished.

“Oh, Marinette!” Luka laughed. “How I wish you were right! But it’s not that easy, sadly” he kissed her temple.

“Why not? Is- Is it that hard to win?" she asked with a mix of a sad and concerned look. Luka had to look away to control the urge to kiss her. She wasn’t ready for being kissed as he wanted yet.  _ It was too early. He needed to be patient. _

He left a resigned sigh. "Not hard, Marinette. It's impossible. The best violinists in France will be there to participate. You know I'm more of a guitarist than a violinist. I don't think I can win"

"But-! I’m sure you can do it! You’re amazing and talented!!" Marinette said, and Luka slightly blushed at the compliment. 

"Thank you for your faith in me, but there's also another problem,” he continued under his girlfriend’s attentive ears. “I need someone to accompany me at the piano. I don't have any pianist friends at school, and the ones my teacher assigned to me, either refused directly or couldn’t stand my corrections after a day of practice. None of them want to accompany me for the contest " he sighed. 

“Oh, no…” Marinette cried. “But then, your scholarship…”

Luka giggled again at her reaction. ‘ _ Gosh, she’s so cute _ ’, he thought, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s ok. At least I'll be able to go to your school if I fail, so it’s not that bad" he shrugged again, this time playfully.

"You won't fail!" Marinette yelled to Luka's soft smile. Even if the idea of Luka going to her same school enthused her, she didn’t want him to stop pursuing his passion for music- she knew how important it was to him. "If you need a pianist, we'll find a pianist-" she stopped as a realization struck. 

_ Adrien. _

Adrien was a pianist. A good one.  _ Maybe he could help Luka? That’s it! _ Her face lit up. "What about A-" she cut herself again, biting her lip.  _ What if Luka felt bad for her suggesting Adrien? What if he misunderstood it as her still having a crush on him?  _

Noticing how Marinette froze and lost herself into her thoughts, Luka called for her attention. "Marinette, it's ok, I also considered asking Adrien", he explained and she gasped in consequence.

"How do you know I was-!” She jumped, her bumping under his jaw. ‘ _ Ouch _ ’ He groaned. “Sorry!” she panicked. “It’s just that-! I- I didn't mean it that way!" Deep down,  she wasn’t sure about her feelings for Adrien. Feelings that may have or have not completely faded. Either way, she wanted them gone. Or at least for them to stop interfering in her growing affection towards Luka. "I just want to help you… I thought that maybe..." she sounded apologetic.

"I appreciate it, Marinette. Thank you." He showed her his gratitude while squeezing her hand to cheer her up, and raising her chin with the other one so their eyes could lock together. "You see? Adrien is my friend too, and I’m more than aware of how talented he is. I just don't think his father would let him go, that's why I haven't asked him" he explained, making Marinette feel relieved. 

“Oh… You’re probably right…” Marinette sadly agreed. 

Luka started humming her song at the comfort of their bodies entangled in comfort together, but Marinette was more focused on her thoughts. What could she do to help Luka? Giving up before trying wasn’t like her. It wasn’t like Ladybug either.  _ Hell no _ . She was going to do something. If Adrien could be the solution, then it was worth the shot. She was going to give it a try! For Luka. For her boyfriend. 

“Luka. I'm going to get you a pianist, no matter what! I'm going to convince Adrien and his father!” she informed, under Luka’s surprised face. “Only helping, ok!? Don't think it's because it’s Adrien because it's not! I want you to win that contest and so you can get your scholarship. I don’t want to see you sad… even if I would like to go to the same school as you I think you deserve to follow your dreams..." she ended in a whisper.

"Thank you, Marinette. I appreciate it. I'll count on you, then?" Luka chuckled at her rambles.

Marinette’s face lit up once again. “Leave it to me!” She proclaimed, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.  _ Gosh. He loved it when she did that. _ He was glad she couldn’t see his uncool and stupid in love face from that angle, because he would be dying of embarrassment otherwise.

“Would you let me listen to your violin, Luka? I really want to listen to you play it,” she asked.

“Of course. Wait a moment until I get it. Some practice will certainly do me good" he moved to his cabin and soon returned with the instrument case on his hands. He took the violin out of the case and checked its tunes. Standing up in front of Marinette, he started playing some classical music. The sounds were much different than those of the guitar, yet his music had Luka’s unique touch in it, she recognized. Marinette couldn't help but melt in his music, her fastening loud heartbeat matching the tempo and the delicate movements he performed with his bow. She felt closer to him as her admiration grew. 

"Wow. It's amazing…" she mumbled after Luka stopped playing the classical piece of music. In response, the musician played some more, while Marinette set her resolve: it would be a pity if he failed before trying. She was going to convince Adrien to play the piano with Luka no matter what.

* * *

The next day, an akuma attacked early in the morning and made Marinette arrive late at school. "Oh, no! Now I have to wait until classes are over to ask Adrien..." she sighed in defeat in front of the school gates. 

From behind her, a voice called. "Marinette!" Her eyes opened big in surprise to find Adrien Agreste running towards her.

"A- Adrien!" She jumped nervously. "Why are you here? Classes have already started! You should be in class!"

"Shouldn’t you be in class too?" Adrien teasingly smirked and Marinette couldn't stop a blush to form on her cheeks.

"A- I- Ahm- I guess, yes..." she started stuttering. Before things turned worse, she shook her head. ' _ Focus Marinette! For Luka! _ ' she convinced herself under Adrien's innocent look. "I have something to ask you, Adrien"

"Hm? What is it?" He asked.

"Are you free on Sunday in two weeks?" Marinette successfully asked, to her own stupefy. If Alya had been there, she would be jumping in joy for her progress on talking to the blond model.

"Why?" His eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Oh, no! It's not what it seems!" She quickly denied his possible idea of it being a date- even if that was only in her own head. "Luka needs a pianist to accompany him during his violin contest. I was hoping you could help him..." she explained.

"Luka plays the violin?" the blond boy asked and Marinette nodded in confirmation. His face of confusion looked familiar, just like the one she had probably made the day before when she first found out too. "I had no idea. That's impressive" he smiled.

"I know right!? I didn't know either until yesterday," Marinette confessed. "Is there any possibility you could make it…? Please?" Marinette almost begged.

"I should talk to my father first… Or maybe I can ask Kagami to come too, and we can fake it as fencing training and sneak out of it" he playfully smirked.

“Oh… Kagami, of course…” she shoved away her mixed feelings and focused on Luka again. “It would be awesome if you two could make it!” she grinned.

“Sure! I’ll talk to my father and I’ll let you know later. We should go to class now. We’re running late” he signaled at the time on his phone.

“Oh- You’re right. Thank you very much, Adrien! I’ll be very happy if you say yes… I mean Luka will! Luka will be happy! And I will be happy too!!” ‘ _ Argh, not again Marinette… _ ’ “And I bet Kagami will be happy too!” She nervously said very quickly. “Anyway- Let’s go back to class…” 

Later that day, at night, Adrien confirmed he would be able to make it for the contest through a message on her phone. She squealed and celebrated happily with Tikki and called Luka to let him know about the good news. “That’s awesome. Thank you, Marinette. I knew you were extraordinary” He told her, and her face flustered in bright red at the compliment. Tikki giggled at her cute reaction.  _ Gosh, she really liked him _ .

* * *

The next day, when Marinette arrived at the Liberty, she was surprised to see Adrien playing the keyboard, accompanying Luka as he played the violin. 

_ A duet.  _

The aura wasn’t the same as a grand piano, but it wasn’t like Adrien could easily sneak Luka into his room to practice without his father noticing, and it was enough for a first approach and to harmonize with each other.

Marinette greeted them raising her hand in silence and taking a seat at the sofa to listen to their music. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two boys that held a part of her heart each, completely hypnotized by their mesmerizing performance. Adrien played perfectly, clearly understanding his secondary role, enhancing the alluring sounds of Luka’s violin. The way Luka’s talent displayed made Marinette feel small. ‘ _ He is the extraordinary one…  _ ’ she thought, closing her eyes to get lost in the music. Marinette never knew violin music could be so versatile: soft and heart touching; dynamic, powerful and piercing, all at once. Luka’s skills were certainly outstanding.  _ How could he not be getting excellent scores when he played so well?  _ His music was flawless in Marinette’s biased opinion.

“Wow…” Marinette enthusiastically applauded when their practice ended. Luka lowered his violin and gestured for Adrien to come to his side, which he obeyed with a smile. Side by side, they exchanged a nod and bowed to their only audience: Marinette, who had a big fond smile on her face.

“That was amazing,” Adrien commented. “I have no doubts you’ll win if you can play like this. I’ll do my best so I don’t let you down” Adrien encouraged, extending his hand to Luka.

“Thank you, Adrien,” he took his hand in a confident handshake. “I really appreciate your help. I’ll do my best not to waste your efforts and support. Both of you” Luka commented, looking at both Adrien and Marinette. 

“You could never!” Adrien and Marinette replied in unison. The girl blushed and sank her face in her hands, embarrassed, while the two boys shyly laughed at her cute reaction.

“When can you come to practice again?” Luka asked Adrien, but he shoved his head in a negative gesture.

“I don’t think I can tomorrow. But I’ll try to come as soon and as many days as I can, I promise”

“It’s ok. I understand. Thank you for this Adrien, it means a lot” Luka moved to hug Adrien, patting his back in a friendly way. Adrien hugged him back, happily for what seemed a step forward in their friendship. Marientte couldn’t help but squeal a little as a blush formed on her cheeks at the sight.

* * *

Sunday. 

In what seemed a blink, the day of the contest arrived. 

Marinette felt her heart pounding nervously and expectantly as she greeted Juleka, Rose and Kagami, who were saving her a seat knowing she was most likely going to arrive late, as usual. She excused herself to her friends and managed to sneak to the backstage. She wanted to wish Luka and Adrien good luck before the performance, even if, after having heard them play together, she had no doubts they were going to play amazingly on stage. Marinette walked discreetly, knowing she was in a restricted area, avoiding collision with the other musicians who awaited for their turn. Suddenly, she spotted Luka’s blue hair from afar. 

“Luka!” Her boyfriend turned at her call, and saw her too, raising his hand to make it easier for her to spot them. 

When she reached in front of them, her jaw fell to the floor at what she was seeing: Luka and Adrien were wearing suits, and they looked  _ spectacular _ . Her temperature rose to what was surely feverish and she felt like passing out because of their handsomeness. 

“Hot… I- mean- Here you are! Hello!” she nervously greeted, and the boys smiled. 

“Happy to see you, Marinette. You look beautiful” Luka said, and Adrien nodded in agreement.

She did look beautiful. She was wearing a short pink but elegant sleeveless dress with a short white cardigan over her shoulders and a necklace she made with a beautiful turquoise colored shiny stone Luka had given her on their second date. Her hair was tied in a bun and a pink hair flower ornament decorated her hair. She had some makeup on too, which made her cheeks and lips a softer shade of pink than usual.

“Thank you, Luka” she blushed. ‘ _ I’m glad I put effort on my look. Worth it _ ’, she thought. “Both of you look amazing…” She admired them. 

First, she looked at Adrien. He was wearing the same outfit he wore the time he modeled with the hat she had designed. It wasn’t a surprise he looked great in it. But then, Marinette’s eyes moved next to analyze her boyfriend. It was her first time seeing him in a suit, and hoped it was the first one of many to come. She couldn’t stop looking at him. The blue-haired boy was wearing a black elegant suit with a dark blue necktie and tiny golden details. He took off his earrings and accessories and got his hair styled for the occasion. He looked so different… But still managed to keep his usual calm aura to surround him. He didn’t look nervous at all despite how important the contest was for him and his future. 

“Where did you get your suit, Luka?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, I lent him one,” Adrien explained. “Let’s say I secretly borrowed it for today” 

‘ _ You mean you stole it, right?’ _ Plagg mumbled from inside Adrien’s pocket and the pianist slightly hit his chest as a warning to the Kwami of destruction under Marinette and Luka’s confused looks. “Oh, don’t mind me. It just tickled for a moment”, he nervously excused himself.

Marinette returned to admire Luka. “You look so handsome...” She shyly admitted. “But…” Marinette took a step forward, closer to Luka. She grabbed and untied the messy looking necktie and tied it back correctly, finishing it with pressing the unwanted folds of his chest to make him look impeccable. “Now you’re perfect,” she proudly proclaimed, satisfied with her clean work. She didn’t realize what she had done until she raised her face up and found Luka’s face so close that soon her cheeks were tainted red again. ‘ _ So close! So bold of me! How could I do this!? I feel like his wife now! _ ’ her face flustered. Luka blushed too at their closeness, and neither of them moved for a few long seconds.

“It’s almost our turn, Luka. We should get going” Adrien interrupted, and Marinette felt even more embarrassed.

Luka smiled at her reaction. ‘ _ So cute _ ’ and lowered his head to press a kiss on the top of her hair. “I’ll be going now. Pay attention to us, ok?” he winked before turning to pat Adrien’s back in a ‘ _ let’s go _ ’ gesture.

Marinette nodded once, but immediately stopped Luka by grabbing his arm. 

“Wait!” 

Luka quickly turned his head towards her and she rested her feet on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. “I know you don’t need it but- Good luck” she smiled sincerely. Luka stood still for a second, processing what had just happened until he smiled softly at her.

“Thank you” Luka smiled softly at her under Adrien’s ‘ _ awww _ ’ smile. 

“Go for it!” she yelled, pushing the boys backs as they walked to the stage.

Adrien gazed at Luka to see him unusually grinning, and smiled at his happiness _. He looked determined- ready to eat the world. ‘I need to do my best too’ _

Luka felt a rush of emotions.  _ ‘Now I’m ready to channel all this happiness into the song, _ ’ he thought. But most of all, he felt invincible. He was going to win. Not for himself. Not for his teacher. Not for his scores or his scholarship.  _ But for Marinette. And for Adrien too.  _ He was going to show his audience what music meant to him, and what his girlfriend and good friend made him feel. Ah, yes. He was going to give the performance of his life.

* * *

Marinette barely made it on time to see the two boys get on the stage as she rushed to carefully sit down next to Kagami, apologizing for her tardiness.

Adrien moved in front of the piano. He positioned the piano stool at his ideal position and strengthened his back and his arms to let his suit's sleeves slide down his arms to impede them from interfering with his playing, and ended his ritual turning the score to the right page.

Next to him, in front of the piano, Luka looked at Adrien, who nodded in a ' _ whenever you want _ ' meaning, which Luka nodded back with a ' _ let's do this _ '.

Luka's eyes were on fire. When the first notes of Adrien's initial solo started, he raised his violin and his bow, straightened his back and searched for Marinette in the audience. He immediately found her, and she felt her body hot at his burning eyes and his loving smile. One second later, he tilted his head to let it rest on the violin and closed his eyes before letting himself merge and flow with the soft music he was producing. From the way he played, it felt like Luka had become music himself, perfectly harmonized with Adrien's soft piano as the classical slow tempo song advanced.

And then, the crescendo. 

A sudden change of rhythm impressed the audience with a collective gasp and amazed voices as Luka played like there was no tomorrow. Fast and extremely difficult, according to the expert musician behind Marinette, and perfectly accompanied by Adrien's talented piano, the music reached the enthralled audience, who felt the dramatic sounds over their skins. And when the classical song seemed to have reached its  climax , Luka masterfully performed a movement of extreme difficulty to create his own accord arrangement. Nobody could disagree that Luka made the song his own song.

“Your boyfriend is amazing,” Kagami whispered in Marinette’s ear, more than impressed by the boy’s performance.

The half chinese girl blushed at her friend’s comment and felt proud of being Luka’s girlfriend. He was amazing indeed... Such passion and talent, plus his ability to touch people’s hearts with his music… There was something more… Gratitude... Ambition… And LOVE. Love towards her, Marinette realized, when he took a quick glance at her. And all her senses were glued to him: her boyfriend- Luka. His movements were both dynamic and energetic, and precise and delicate. It was  _ perfect  _ both visually and musically, to the point the performance moved her to tears.

And not only her. The audience was hypnotized by Luka's violin and Adrien’s piano. So much that when his music stopped in a dramatic and passionate finishing segment with impeccable control, only silence and Luka’s breath occupied the auditorium for a moment. It took the audience a few seconds to react before standing up for a heart-felt and excitedly massive standing ovation.

Luka was panting out of the effort and sweat was running down his face. The drops of sweat appeared to make him glow under the spotlights and Marinette was fascinated as his gaze moved to lock with hers again. He proudly smiled at her, satisfied of having given it his all and grateful to his girlfriend for having encouraged him to stand where he was at that precise moment. Her hands stopped clapping at that moment and used them to cover her obvious blush instead. It was in that instant when she noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She was touched by his recital.

Amid the acclaim, Luka and Adrien came in front of the stage and bowed to the audience and, then to the judges. Some of them were having real trouble holding back their tears and excitement, despite trying hard not to show it. When the two boys moved backstage, Marinette rushed to go meet them, followed by Kagami. 

Soon, the girls encountered Adrien, but he was alone. His eyes glowed when he noticed the girls. "Kagami, Marinette!" He called, running to hug his girlfriend encouraged by the rushes of adrenaline from the performance. 

"You were amazing, Adrien" Kagami congratulated her boyfriend with a quick peck on his lips. Adrien giggled and lifted her body. Kagami couldn't help but to smile back at him. 

Marinette felt a little awkward at the scene, but somehow, she didn't feel hurt. Not as she would have expected some time ago, at least.

"Adrien" Marinette called. "You were incredible," Marinette proudly stated. "Thank you so much for doing this"

Adrien signaled Kagami to separate from the hug and let him talk to his 'good friend' Marinette.

"Thank you, Marinette. It was fun! Besides, I'm always happy to help my friends” he said, noticing how she was trying to peek behind him. “Oh, I bet you want to talk to Luka, right?" He realized, turning his head to signal her where he was. "He's talking to his teacher now. You know, Maestro Pinsart, that old man with the white crazy hair. I think it will take a long time... He won't stop complimenting how ‘super fantastic’ and ‘majestic’ Luka’s violin was" Adrien giggled.

"Oh… I guess I'll have to wait then…" Marinette sighed, a little disappointed. 

"Why don't we go grab something to eat meanwhile?" Kagami suggested. “There’s still time until they announce the winner.”

Adrien's stomach growled. "Now that you mention it, I'm starving" he grinned. "Let's go get something from the cafeteria!" Adrien grabbed Kagami's hand and Marinette's wrist and pulled them like he did that day they escaped together from the Bourgeois’ Wedding Anniversary party. But this time, to his surprise, Marinette refused his hold. Adrien and Kagami blinked and exchanged confused looks.

"Sorry! I would rather wait for Luka here. I really want to congratulate him for his performance" Marinette explained with a subtle blush on her face. The couple exchanged smiles in understanding as they excused themselves and ran hand in hand across the aisle.

Marinette took little curious glances at her boyfriend and his teacher from afar. Maestro Pinsart seemed exalted. His movements were euphoric and he seemed proud of his student as he commented on his performance. ‘ _ Spectacular! Majestic! Estupefantastico! _ ’ were some of the words Marinette could hear him yell from afar. It was amusing to see someone so happy about a violin performance. It was understable after seeing how marvelously Luka had played, though. 

Luka was listening to his teacher, but when he looked to the side for a second, he noticed Marinette and gestured for her to join them. Mister Pinsart turned his head to Marinette too, and she squeaked before approaching them.

"Your girlfriend?" The old man asked.

Luka looked at Marinette, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yes. She's my girlfriend, Marinette. She always brings out the best in me. She's extraordinary"

Marinette blushed once again as Luka’s teacher looked at her. "So she's your muse, huh?” the old man said. “Nice to meet you, Miss. Your boyfriend is the best student I've ever had. I have great expectations for him. I’m happy to meet his source of inspiration"

"Eh? But then… I don't understand. My scores...?" Luka seemed surprised. 

"I wanted you to try harder. You have a lot of talent and I know you could do better if you give it your best. And you proved it today. I'm very proud of you, Mr. Couffaine. You're my pride and joy as a teacher" the teacher finally explained his reasons. 

"Then… can he get an excellent score now?" Marinette suddenly blurted, and immediately gaped, covering her mouth in regret. “Sorry!”

Instead of feeling offended, Maestro Pinsart laughed and looked at Luka, who was smiling at his girlfriend. "You know my promise, right? Mister Couffaine will get a ‘super excellent’  _ only  _ if he wins” he told Marinette. Then, he focused on Luka and placed his hand on his shoulder. “It shouldn't be difficult after your outstanding performance"

"Thank you so much, Maestro" Luka blushed, happy for his teacher’s trust. 

"Maestro is right, Luka! You were fantastic! I'm sure you'll win, too" Marinette agreed in excitement and Luka smiled softly at her.

"Thank you, Marinette"

"The judges will assemble to discuss the winner as soon as the violinist currently playing finishes," Maestro commented. “Don’t be late for the announcement. See you later”

“Where’s Adrien?” Luka asked.

“He went to the cafeteria with Kagami. Are you hungry? Or thirsty? We can join them, if you want” Marinette asked.

“What do you want to do, Marinette? Are you hungry?”

“I’m not-” she started, but her stomach growled. Marinette sank her embarrassed face in her hands and Luka giggled at her cuteness.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria, then”

Luka offered her his hand and soon, they joined Adrien and Kagami who were happily eating and joking around.

* * *

Some minutes before the time of the winner announcement arrived, Luka and Adrien returned to the contestants room to wait for the judges deliberate to end. The list of the finalists was already published and Luka's name was one of the 5 contestants' names that remained.

Marinette was nervously tapping her fingers on her lap, her feet on the floor and he seemed unable to find comfort in her seat. Kagami tried to calm her down, but nothing worked, so she excused herself to the toilet to go get any hint she could. 

From behind some curtains, she saw how a man hid something inside a music equipment box near the stage. She looked at his smirk in suspicion, but soon the announcer crossed the door to go to the stage, followed by the 5 contestants and their partners. Luka seemed calm, and it helped Marinette to loosen up as she returned to her seat.

“I’m so nervous!” Juleka said, and Rose held her hand in a reassuring way. “Don’t worry, Juleka. It’s going to be ok, you’ll see”

Marinette had her hands in a praying gesture, wishing for Luka’s name to be inside the envelope the announcer had in his hands. After some words she couldn’t properly hear, the moment of truth arrived.

  
  


“And the winner is…” the man started, proceeding to read the name chosen by the judges. Oh, gosh! The suspense was killing her. C’mon say it already! She internally begged. And he finally spoke. “Miss Cresto! Congratulations!”

Silence followed for a few seconds after the revelation.  _ Luka not winning? _ Nobody could understand why. Not even when they started applauding more because of protocol than anything. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t honest.  _ Something was fishy.  _ Before Marinette could protest someone else did.

“WHAT!? This is inadmissible!” Maestro Pinsart jumped to the stage. “My student performed the best here, there’s no way he’s not the winner! Are your ears corky!? I bet everyone in this auditoire thinks the same! This is gibberish!”

“Oh, calm down Maestro Pinsart… Everybody’s performance was impressive, just accept the judges decision… it’s never easy for them to choose one winner” the MC attempted to calm the old man.

“NO! This can’t be the result! I can’t accept it!” He was enraged at the judges decision. 

“Wait, isn’t that Maestro Pinsart?” someone close to Marinette mentioned.

“Oh no, no way!” exclaimed the woman next to her.

“I thought he retired after what happened that time!” said a third person.

“Me too! I can’t believe he still goes with the name of ‘ _ Maestro _ ’ after everything...” yet another voice added.

“And now he’s doing it again! He just can’t accept defeat, can he?” 

“Poor Couffaine boy…”

More and more voices raised as the time passed by and Maestro’s attitude only worsened.

‘ _ What happened for everyone to think so badly of Maestro Pinsart? _ ’ Marinette wondered, and reached her smartphone to look at his name on the internet. 

Bingo. 

Apparently, Maestro Pinsart had lost in an orchestra conducting contest. He claimed someone manipulated the results, but couldn’t prove it and his reputation was damaged in the process when he punched the winner of that contest: Maestro Cresto. ‘ _ Wait _ .  _ Maestro Cresto…? Isn’t that the name of the violinist who won? Something is very fishy’  _

Marinette couldn’t give it more thought when she saw how a black butterfly entered Maestro Pinsart’s wand baton and got akumatized by Shadow Moth. A black cloud of noise surrounded him, and an akuma who called himself  _ Disconcerto _ appeared before the crowd’s scared eyes. 

The akuma soon tried to get Luka under his control, but he managed to dodge the laser beam Disconcerto threw from his wand and successfully fled to hide. Disconcerto’s next target was the winner of the contest, and soon, Paris’ superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir joined his concert. 

The akuma's power was to channel his feelings through his wand into mind controlling magic. Everyone affected by Disconcerto’s powers couldn’t control their bodies and were forced to obey the akuma’s wish, which was revenge by showing people his conductor and teaching abilities and calling out Mister Cresto and his daughter. Soon, the Disconcerto had a whole army of musicians ready to punish the Crestos and fight Paris' superheroes for their Miraculous. The victims under the akuma’s control were forced to play a perfect song with musical instruments he himself provided them, giving them the skills to play them. The music was dangerous too, since it had paralyzing effects on whoever listened to it so the heroes used headphones to cover their ears. 

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called, and two bottles of wine fell into her hands.

"Wine? What are you going to do with that?" Could be read in Chat's lips. Both heroes had soundproof earphones on their ears to protect themselves from being controlled. "Cataclysm!"

Ladybug noticed how Disconcerto’s eyebrows frowned whenever someone missed the beat. ‘Bingo’

Ladybug gazed around with her spotted vision. Her eyes landed first on Luka, who was hiding behind the curtains of the stage, covering his ears and trying to find an opening to convince his teacher to snap out of his akumatization. A smirk formed in Ladybug's mouth. 

Luka, his violin, his violin bow, a cable, an amplifier, the curtains, a rope, a spotlight, Chat Noir and finally, the wine bottles and their cork caps. 

Ladybug asked Luka to connect his violin to the amplifier and play as loud as possible to distract the akuma and neutralize his powers. As expected, his attention immediately turned to Luka. “Mr. Couffaine! Why are you doing this! I’m your teacher!” he yelled, and Ladybug took the chance to direct the spotlight to his eyes to blind him, creating the perfect opening for Chat Noir to cataclysm the ropes holding the curtains so they fell over the akuma. She then used a cable to tie him and stuff the cork caps into his ears. With the loss of his hearing and tied up as he was, the akuma’s anger peaked and  _ Disconcerto _ ’s wand finally fell into Ladybug's hands. A moment later the akuma was purified and all the damage cured by the magical Ladybugs. Luka immediately ran to help his teacher and thanked the heroes.

"What happened?" the old man asked.

"You were akumatized" Ladybug explained. “It’s over now. Don’t worry” 

"Oh, no! It's because I'm a failure as a teacher and I couldn't even make my best student win… I repeated the same mistake from a long time ago..." The teacher cried in regret.

"You could never be a failure, sir. Not when your student is so talented and shows all this admiration towards you" added Chat Noir. 

Luka, who was holding him, nodded in agreement. "I would have never tried my best or reached this far if it wasn't for your accurate instructions. It's the first time a teacher can understand and explain music in the language I understand, myself- to some kind of inexplicable spiritual level" 

"Mr. Couffaine… You really are my pride and joy. You're the winner for me. And don't worry. Rest assured you have more than an excellent score from me. I hope you continue coming to the school next year" He accepted Luka’s helpful hand to stand up.

"I’ll be honored, Maestro"

"Thank you Ladybug, Chat Noir" Pinsart thanked. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience I caused”

“Not at all, Maestro. What is wrong here isn’t your doing but  _ this _ ” Ladybug took the envelope from the music equipment box close to the stage she had considered suspicious. “This is most likely the real envelope with the real winner. We’ll have to ask Maestro Cresto and his daughter to give us some kind of explanation for their involvement in the matter” Ladybug explained, handing the true envelope to the MC. Everyone gasped and Maestro Cresto’s daughter ran away crying in embarrassment.

That said, the superheroes left the stage and returned to where they were supposed to be: Marinette in her seat next to Kagami and Adrien at the stage, behind Luka.

* * *

"Well… it seems there was a confusion with the results, as Ladybug pointed out… We verified it after talking to the judges and it seems someone manipulated the envelope and changed its contents. So here’s the real verdict…“ The MC paused dramatically to create expectation as he slowly opened the envelope. Marinette gulped and joined her hands in a prayer. ‘ _ Let Luka win, please! Let Luka win… _ ’ she begged. And the man finally released everybody's tension by reading the name of the winner. “The winner is... Mr. Luka Couffaine, accompanied by Adrien Agreste on the piano! Congratulations!"

Marinette gasped and teared up as her applause resonated with every single one in the concert stadium. From the stage, Luka smiled at Marinette and took the golden violin statue prize. Adrien offered to hold it for him as he grabbed the microphone to give his winning speech. 

"Thank you so much! I’m honored to receive this prize. I just want to say that I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for my friend Adrien and my girlfriend Marinette. And this" he signaled the statue he got as a prize, "would have been impossible to achieve without my teacher's lessons. Thank you, Maestro Pinsart" Luka bowed to his teacher.

Another round of applause followed when the spotlight found Maestro in one of the seats closer to the stage. He blushed and bowed his head in gratitude, crying a little.

"Would you perform again for us?" the presenter asked. 

Luka nodded and returned the microphone. He exchanged a glance with Adrien, who understood him without words, and they got ready to perform. Luka took out an electric violin and plugged it into an amplifier Juleka had previously prepared. 

“One, two, three… Rock-'n'-roll!”

Nobody expected Luka and Adrien to suddenly play Jagged Stone's music. ' _ When did they practice for this? _ ' Marinette wondered. It was so intense the audience was losing it. People said that Maestro Pinsart had never been fond of Rock music, but it didn't escape Marinette how he was happily tapping his fingers and moving his head at the rhythm of the song. Marinette grabbed Kagami's hand and encouraged her to dance with her. Then she encouraged Rose and Juleka to do the same and join them. Soon, it seemed more like a rock concert than a classical music contest. And it wasn’t a bad thing, the audience seemed to agree. 

When Luka and Adrien finished, they bowed to the audience once again. Statue in Adrien's hands, they got stopped multiple times before they could finally make it to the contestants’ room. 

By the time they changed to their usual clothes and exited the auditoire, Kagami had already returned home, and Adrien's curfew was slightly overdue. The blond boy was the first one to come out from backstage to where Marinette was waiting for them, with Adrien’s bodyguard waiting for him in his car parked nearby.

“Marinette!” Adrien called.

"Adrien!” she called back, happy to see her friend. “Congratulations! Thank you so much for this". Out of gratitude, Marinette's body moved on its own to press a thankful kiss to the blond boy's cheek. The boy innocently smiled at her, and it was then when she realized what she had done and panicked.

"See you tomorrow at school" Adrien left, waving at her and entering the car.

"Ye- yes… See you tomorrow!" ‘ _ Argh! What am I doing? I was supposed to be over this crazy phase!’  _

From behind, someone tapped her shoulder and Marinette jumped, startled by the sudden touch.

"Luka!" She recognized when turning to him, jumping for a hug that left him a little puzzled. "Don't tell me you saw that?" she panicked. Luka nodded with a sympathetic smile, one that reminded her of the one he showed her the day of Felix’s ‘incident’. "It's not what it seems! I'm just grateful and thankful and moved and I don't know how it happened- it's not what you think, you have to trust me!"

Luka chuckled at her rambles. ‘So cute,’ he thought, before holding her closer in a warm embrace. "I trust you from toes to earrings, Marinette. Thank you for encouraging me" he fondly said. Marinette blushed at the contact and showed a surprised confused look. ' _ Does he know? _ ' Luka could tell she was wondering. He knew her better than herself, he thought. 

But the way Marinette got lost into his ocean blue eyes and raised her tip-toes to kiss him tenderly on the lips proved him wrong.

She loved him. 

And she wanted to show him how confident she was about that fact. She wanted to tell him she had no doubts anymore. Tell him he was special and that she was thankful for having him in her life.

And Luka understood.

Her loving eyes when her lips parted from his were honest, and Luka couldn't hold himself back, so he cupped her cheek with one hand and finally kissed her like he had always wanted to kiss her, with all his love unleashed- no holding back. And Marinette accepted it. All his love, at the same time she gave him hers. They lost themselves in a long, magical kiss filled with new sensations that melted their insides as if their hearts were fusing together. Mutual love.

"Luka" she called in his breath. "Hm?" He pulled apart a centimeter, just the necessary distance to allow her to speak. "Congratulations for winning the violin contest" she grinned.

"Totally worth the prize" Luka grinned, before leaning in for another kiss. 

  
  


**FIN**

  
  



End file.
